Little Men Quiz
by Writer1991
Summary: I decided to write a questionnaire for one of the shows I used to watch. I wrote this back in 2001, when I was just 10 years old. Hope you enjoy.


**Little Men Quiz #1**

What is the name of the girl Franz falls in love with in _Opposites Attract_?

Who does Dan ask to the town dance in _Stepping Out?_

In _Looking Forward,_ Amy wants to impress a woman in a women's club names Mrs. Stansfield. What is Jo's nickname for her and why does she call her that?

In what episode do Nan and Nat find a saddlebag of money in the woods?

In _Dangerous Lessons,_ what kind of circus animal escapes in Concord?

In _Stepping Out,_ when Nick and Dan are repairing a fence, Nick is explaining to Dan about women. What does he (Nick) say?

What is the name of Asia's aunt in Philadelphia who wanted Asia to take up her restaurant?

In the episode _The Sign_ , what do the kids do to earn money for Jo's birthday present?

Name at least twenty episodes.

In the episode _The Weaker Sex,_ who tells Nan that women can never be doctors? (Note: There are two people who do that, I will accept either.)

In _Thanksgiving,_ when Nan is on the stairs and talking to Jo, she tells Jo something about her and Bess different. What does she say?

( Hint: she says something about animals)

Give any Jo quote and name the episode.

Give any Nick quote and and name the episode.

Give any Nan quote and name the episode.

Give any Nat quote and name the episode.

Give any Bess quote and name the episode.

Give any Dan quote and name the episode.

Give any Franz quote and name the episode.

Give any guest character quote and name the episode.

In _Blame,_ who rescues Jo and keeps her in his house during a snowstorm?

In _Changes,_ Meg says, "You are a puzzle, Jo." What does Jo answer?

In _Father Figure,_ Nan wants to be in the father/son ski race, so she dresses up as a boy in order to enter. But who does she ask to be in "father" in the race?

What is the name of the boy from Dan and Nats Boston days who tries to get them to go west with him in _Tough Choices?_

In _The Lantern Man,_ what is the name of the man who asks Jo to write a book on his life?

In _The Lantern Man,_ which boy wakes up from a nightmare about the Lantern Man?

In _The Living Years,_ what does Amy say to Jo about Charlotte Girson going after Nick?

(Hint: something about a train..._

In which episode does Nan tell Bess her singing is horrible?

In which episode does Jo fight for women's voting rights?

In _Three Angry Women,_ how long do Jo, Meg, and Amy get lost in the woods?

In _Three Angry Women,_ what is the name of the woman who steals Jo's horse?

In _Three Angry Women,_ Nan dyes Bess's hair green. What does Bess do in revenge?

In _Stepping Out,_ why does Amy think Jo and Nick shouldn't go to the dance together?

What is the name of the boy whom Nat gets into a fist fight with in the episode _Father Figure?_

In _Three Angry Women,_ how many times does Meg tell Nick she tried to get her sisters to stop fighting?

In _Dangerous Lessons,_ Dan runs off to help the posse hunt the escaped circus animal. Who thinks Dan will only slow them down?

In _The Living Years,_ how many times do Bess and Dan find things to try to keep Nick from going back to Mr. Girson's store?

In _Leap of Faith,_ how many dreams does Jo have?

In _Leap of Faith,_ who is the ghost girl in Jo's dreams?

In _For Love or Money,_ why does Jo feel uneasy around Nick?

In what episode do Nan and Dan get lost in the woods?

In what episode do Nick and Jo share a kiss in the barn?

 **IN # 42-45, all of the quotes were said by Nan. Tell what episode she said each in.**

"Those two will be kissin' in no time!"

"It was nothing, just, uh, you know...a coma."

"Hey, it's your funeral!"

"Well, I'll make a really big quilt so I can bury you in it!"

Who tells Nan, Nat, and Tommy the ghost story, "The Lantern Man"?

In _Emancipation,_ Nat finds a family of runaway slaves in the woods. How many people are in the family?

In _Bluffing,_ who steal one of Nta's stories and turns it in for a school paper?

In _Christmas Angel,_ what is the name of the abused woman who Nick finds in the woods?

In what episode does Meg fall for a client of Laurie's named Edward Trenton?

In _Home for Christmas,_ Nick has been accused of murder and thrown in jail. But the kids think he's been framed. Who do they think the real murderer is?

Who says this and in what episode: "Look at yourself, Dan! She's (Jo) got you doin' laundry!"

What is the name of Asia's real father?

Who plays Jo Bhaer?

Who plays Nick Riley?

Who plays Dan?

Who plays Bess Lawrence?

Who plays Nan Harding?

Who plays Nat Blake?

Who plays Meg Brooke?

Who plays Amy Lawrence?

Who plays Theodore Lawrence (Laurie)?

Who plays Franz Bhaer?

Who plays Asia Franklin?

In _Quarantine,_ who dies of the measles?

In _Quarantine,_ who runs out of the gate as a distraction for the guards so that Nick can get the laudanum for Jo?

In the episode _Coming Attractions,_ Bess and Dan have been paired up on a science project. Two of their friends discover that Dan and Bess treat each other the same way animals do when they like each other. Who are these two friends that play matchmaker?

In _Civil Disobedience,_ who says, "If the rest of my family is going to jail, then I might as well, too!"

In _Blame,_ what is the name of the sheriff who walks into the doctor's office and questions, Jo?

In _Bluffing,_ who follows Nick into town and develops gambling fever after playing a game of poker?

In _Civil Disobedience,_ who wants Jo to sell Plumfield?

In _Coming Attractions,_ where do Dan and Bess find out they've been set up?

In _Three Angry Women,_ on which day do Amy, Meg, and Jo find a log cabin : The first day or the second day?

In _Opposites Attract,_ what does Bess set up to make her parents fall in love again?

In _Family Business,_ how many housekeepers do Meg and Jo interview (or plan to interview)?

In _Dangerous Lessons,_ who breaks Nat's violin?

In _Stepping Out,_ what is the name of the college boy that Bess is smitten with?

In _Looking Forward,_ what is the name of the street that Dan was found on (when he was four years old)?

In _Looking Forward,_ who was the Indian that teaches Dan how to survive in the wilderness?

In _Thanksgiving,_ who falls into the river while fishing?

In _Thanksgiving,_ what prank does Nan pull on Bess?

In _Family Business,_ what does Nan pour on the "horrible housekeeper", Mrs. Elleree?

How much money was the horse that Emil bought in _For Love or Money?_

In _Home for Christmas,_ who finds out who the real murderer is?

In _Emancipation,_ who says to Isaac, "Better watch out. Nat snores!"

In _Stepping Out,_ what is the main color of Jo's dress?

In _The Living Years,_ how many times does Charlotte come to Plumfield?

In _The Living Years,_ what flavor preserves does Charlotte bring to Nick?

In _Father Figure,_ who wins the ski race?

In _The Sign,_ what state do Amy and Meg go to attend a cousin's wedding?

In _Brothers and Sisters,_ what is the real reason Ben wants to stay at Plumfield?


End file.
